


Wings on Fire

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Clubbing, Coming Out, Dancing, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Grinding, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Top Draco Malfoy, Virgin Harry Potter, Wizarding Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Harry was sick of being everyone’s angel, the 'golden boy,' the Chosen One. And if he was going to go out of favor, he was going to go outflaming.





	Wings on Fire

****

“I need your help.”

“My my, Potter… I never thought I’d see the day where you actually wanted _my_ help.”

Harry took a deep, centering breath before meeting Draco’s eyes, “I’m gay.”

The look Draco gave Harry was bored, not even a tinge of surprise coloring his pointed features. He was leaning back against his desk, one knee-high boot crossed over the other as he examined his exquisitely well-manicured nails, “And?” 

“And?!” Harry asked, exasperated and almost offended that Draco’s reaction was not more…eventful. “I just came out to you, and you’re not even a little shocked?”

Draco let out a mirthful laugh, turning a smirk on Harry as he lifted himself gracefully onto the edge of his desk, “You spent all of sixth-year practically stalking me, and according to several reliable sources, I was all you talked about.”

“Well, you stalked me too! And you talked about me constantly,” Harry replied defensively, feeling more ridiculous the longer he stood in Draco’s office.

“I did indeed, and I am _very_ gay. So you can see why your own little revelation is no great scandal to me.”

“Actually, a scandal is exactly what I need.”

“Oh?” Draco hummed in question, his eyebrows perking up in interest for the first time since Harry had entered his office.

“I want to create a scandal. I want to come out publicly… and I don’t want to be painted as the sexless, bashful hero that they always make me out to be.”

“What assistance of mine do you require?”

Harry paused before he spoke, unsure of how Draco would react. “I want you to fuck me and I want everyone to know about it.”

A sly smile spread across Draco’s face, his eyes moving slowly up and down Harry’s body in appreciation, “Well, Potter… When you come out, you certainly do it with a _bang_.”

****

Harry’s palms were sweating as he sat at a table in a crowded gay bar, nursing a Firewhiskey and praying that he didn’t look as pathetic as he felt.

It was seven past ten and Draco was late. Each torturous minute that passed stung like a blow to the gut, and Harry couldn’t help but wonder if Draco planned to show up at all. 

Just as Harry was considering making his way toward the exit to Apparate home, a well-manicured hand pulled the drink out of his grasp. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” Draco said with a smirk as he took a swig of Harry’s drink.

“Thought you weren’t going to show,” Harry admitted, eyes tracking the delicious way that the veins on Draco’s neck seemed to stand out as he tilted his head back, following the movements of his Adam’s apple as it bobbed with each sip.

“I just needed to contact a few more reporters. If you want a true scandal, we need more than just the _Prophet_ to know about it.”

Draco downed the last of Harry’s drink and set the glass back down onto the table, “Shall we?”

Harry nodded, a deep anxiety crawling over his skin even as he put on a brave face, and stood up from the table, taking Draco’s hand as he led them out onto the crowded dance floor. 

Harry’s heart was pounding to the beat of the bass as music blasted through the club.

Draco's hand was warm in his grasp, skin far smoother than Harry thought possible. 

Draco carved a path through the hoard of gyrating men until they were at the center of the dance floor. Then he placed Harry's hands low on his hips, curving his own arms around Harry's back until they rested just above the curve of Harry's arse.

“Scared, Potter?”

Harry swallowed roughly as he gazed into Draco's cool grey eyes, noticing just how beautiful he looked in the low lighting of the club, the shadows making the curve of his jaw stand out, the pucker of his lips drawing Harry in like a moth to a flame.

He leaned in, eyes falling closed as their lips barely brushed against one another, and that was when Harry whispered, “You. _Wish_.”

Draco let out a low chuckle, one that sent a fiery shiver down the knots of Harry’s spine.

The pair of them spent the next hour grinding into one another on the dance floor, bodies fitting into one another perfectly, each space filled by the other. 

There was so much push and pull in their dynamic that it almost put them in sync, keeping their bodies moving against each other in an almost coordinated fashion. Each brush of cock against arse, and skim of hands beneath the waist of trousers, sent electricity skittering out over their skin, a fire growing larger with every touch.

After a while, Harry noticed a crowd forming around them, felt the hungry gaze of men running over his body, heard the buzz of gossip as the club-goers recognized Harry, and spotted men and women with cameras stepping out from the shadows of the club, lenses pointed straight at Harry and Draco.

“They’re watching us,” Harry breathed out unsteadily, not sure if he was more terrified or exhilarated by the attention, by knowing that the papers would be covered in pictures of him dancing obscenely with Draco Malfoy’s hands trying to sneak their way into his tented trousers.

“Let them watch, Harry. This is what you wanted,” Draco spoke into Harry’s neck before curling a tongue over the sensitive shell of Harry’s ear and making Harry’s neck arch back.

At Draco’s words, Harry let his eyes fall shut, reaching back to run his hands over Draco’s body as he grinded shamelessly against the growing bulge in Draco’s trousers, letting the music blasting through the room guide his body. 

Behind his eyelids he could see the bright-white flash of camera bulbs, could barely hear the shutter clicks over the roar of the club around them.

Draco spelled open the front of Harry’s shirt, leaving his chest bare and drawing a curious hand over the trail of dark hair leading down into Harry’s trousers. 

Then Draco’s hands moved up, tracing over Harry’s chest and neck until they cupped his chin, fingers running delicately over the plush skin of Harry’s lips, prompting Harry to part his mouth in the process.

“Kiss me,” Draco requested, his warm breath ghosting over Harry’s lips as he guided Harry to tilt his head up towards Draco.

Harry couldn’t bring himself to reply, he just acted on instinct, arching up blindly until Draco’s lips connected with his own.

He felt the kiss deep in his bones, the sensation echoing through his body like a prayer, _Draco, Draco, Draco._

Seconds, maybe minutes later, Harry felt a tug in the pit of his stomach and he found himself being pulled far away from the club until he landed on a plush bed with Draco at his side.

****

“You still up for this?”

Harry felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him in more ways than one. He took a moment to catch his breath and take in his surroundings, noticing that they were lying on a bed in a modest, cozy hotel room, a window near the bed looking out over the streets of London. 

Then Harry looked back at Draco, taking in the flush high on his sculpted cheekbones and the glint of mischief in his eyes. 

“Fuck yeah,” Harry muttered before drawing Draco into a kiss that left them both feeling breathless, addicted, and desperate for more.

While they took their time, they certainly didn’t hold back. 

Draco pushed Harry’s open shirt off his shoulders and followed the touch of his hands with searing kisses across Harry’s chest, stopping to bite over his nipples in a way that had Harry hissing and arching into Draco’s mouth, pleasure pulsing through his body as blood rushed to his cock. 

When Harry got his hands on Draco, it didn’t take long before he was kneeling between Draco’s spread legs, tracing his tongue over the long curve of Draco’s cock, feeling the hot flesh jerk and tremble beneath his mouth.

Though the words never passed Harry’s lips, Draco seemed to know instinctively that this was Harry’s first time. He went achingly slow, opening Harry first with the gentle lick of his tongue, followed by slick fingers that curled and pushed inside of him until Harry felt like he was about to jump out of his skin. 

“Please. Draco, _please_ \- just - just do it. I’m fine.”

Draco nodded as he pulled out his fingers, stopping for a moment to trace his thumb around the pink surface of Harry’s rim.

Then Draco gave a light push on Harry’s hip, guiding him to turn over onto his stomach, arse now on display.

When Draco first pressed inside, Harry’s entire body went tense, his hands digging for purchase in the sheets as wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into. But then Harry’s body was suddenly surrounded by warmth, Draco leaning down over Harry until every curve of his body was pressed into Harry’s back, lips pressing over the skin at the nape of his neck. 

The sensations soothed Harry enough to where he could relax, and then Draco finally pressed all the way inside. 

They fucked for what felt like hours, their bodies moving in unison, so much heat building between them until Harry felt like he could melt into the bed.

When Harry came, it was like the rush of a wildfire spreading from the tips of his ears down to the curl of his toes, body burning with pleasure as he cried out, Draco’s hips still moving deeply inside him. 

They fell asleep shortly after they had both come, eyelids growing heavy and limbs molding into the sheets before either of them had the chance to say a proper goodnight.

****

The very next day, Harry awoke with a start, a weight landing high on his chest. When he opened his eyes, he found a stack of newspapers on his bare chest, with a copy of the _Prophet_ on top, the headline reading “Star-Crossed Lovers or Enemies with Benefits? The Mystery of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.”

The pair of them graced the covers of every Wizarding news outlet from _The Quibbler_ to _Witch Weekly,_ and even _Quidditch Today._

Draco plopped down onto the bed next to Harry, a satisfied smirk on his face, “Well, you got your wish. There’s not a single witch or wizard in all of Europe who doesn’t know about our sexcapades.”

Harry gazed at the covers and skimmed over the headlines before looking up at Draco, “And how do you feel about it? Any regrets?”

“Yeah, actually. I do have a regret.”

Harry felt a lump forming in his throat and a knot began twisting deep inside him. “Oh?”

Draco nodded and snatched one of the papers off Harry’s chest, “I regret wearing a white shirt last night, it made me look so washed out with the flashes from the cameras. Remind me to wear a darker color next time.”

The tightness that had been building inside of Harry released at Draco’s words, a sigh falling from his lips involuntarily. “Fucking _hell_ , Draco.”

A proud smirk spread wide across Draco’s lips, his hair sticking up in a million different directions in a way that somehow made him look like even more of a supermodel than usual. “Did I scare you, Potter?”

Instead of responding, Harry upended the pile of papers from his chest and surged forward, wrapping his hand around the back of Draco’s neck and pulling him in for a bruising kiss.

****

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started as a play on words, but it turned into a smutty love story. Funny how that happens, isn't it?
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this fic! Comment and kudos make my day <3


End file.
